Reflexo Prateado
by Anya Claymore
Summary: Fanfic da missão do grupo 03. Grupo:  Belowe, Ichihara, Anya, Dessa, Laura e Bell.


**Reflexo Prateado**

Não passava das 2 horas da manha quando ela ouviu seu filhinho chorar no berço. Ela levantou e o pegou em seu braço.

"_Vamos filho, durma. Por que o medo? Mamãe tá aqui"._

Não sabia ela que espreitando do outro lado da rua, num telhado não muito distante, havia uma figura que se parecia com um humano... de olhos vermelhos olhando atentamente aquela cena se deliciando com o sangue que estaria por vir.

Ela deitou o bebê no berço de novo e fez um último carinho na sua testa. Virou-se para se deitar, mas antes de chegar à cama ouviu um barulho surdo de algo caindo pela janela.

Sem saber o que era, ela se virou para ver. Seus olhos se arregalaram...

Ela viu um ser...

Um homem, dentro do seu quarto com seu bebê na mão... ou parte dele. Estava segurando o bebê pelo pé...

O que ela achava que seria o corpo do seu filho.

Ela tampou a boca com uma das mãos. O bebê estava sem cabeça...

O sangue escorria pelo lugar onde estaria a cabeça do bebê...

O tapete começou a encharcar...

Ela não conseguiu se conter e gritou.

Ele sorriu.

Um sorriso maléfico, mas satisfeito.

Ela o viu beber o sangue do seu bebê, ela estava em choque.

Catatônica, num ato desesperado para tentar conseguir salvar seu 'filho', ela pega a cadeira que estava perto de si e corre pra cima do ser, o atacando com toda a força, jogando a cadeira para cima dele.

Ele apenas sorri.

Mas quando seu sorriso morre, ela sente uma mão quente e pulsante suja de algo molhado e viscoso no seu rosto. Ela se sente voar e depois bater contra a parede.

Um barulho surdo da sua cabeça batendo contra a parede.

Ela ainda olha para aquele ser nos olhos.

Depois tudo... escuridão e dor.

Para depois vir a paz.

E a leveza.

Enquanto isso, uma mulher de olhos prateados não muito longe dali escuta um sussurro.

Ela sorri com satisfação e pensa: _"vamos brincar"._

Então segue até onde o cheiro de sangue a leva.

Ela chega num prédio não muito alto de classe média e vê um ser em forma humana saindo de um dos apartamentos.

Com um sorriso de alegria ela espera com paciência a hora certa de atacar.

Ela olha a lua...

"_Está quase cheia"._

Seus olhos refletem a luz prateada da lua como se refletissem os seus próprios olhos.

Ela suspira vagarosamente...

E pensa em todas aquelas que ela conheceu que eram ou são como ela.

Ela lembrou de quantas delas já viu morrer num combate como aquele que ela estava prestes a travar.

"_Será que vale realmente a pena? Proteger esses humanos imundos que só fazem destruir esse mundo?"._

"_Eu sei... Nós fomos criadas para isso, para destruir eles... Mas eles destróem os humanos... Nada mais do que uma cadeia alimentar"._

"_Eu e minhas antepassadas... Eu e minhas amigas... Eu e minhas irmãs... Nascemos e morremos por eles... E nem consideração, respeito ou reconhecimento nós temos nesses tempos modernos..."._

"_Quando tudo era apenas um pequeno pedaço de um grande feudo, nós ainda tínhamos status... hoje em dia... nos procuram como se nós fôssemos grandes bruxas que podem tirar tudo que os impeçam de ser felizes do caminho"._

"_Estou cansada disso"._

"_Eu quero sentir o gosto de ser feliz"._

O cheiro de sangue torna-se mais próximo. Ela, com uma expressão séria no rosto, posiciona-se para o ataque. Espera mais um pouco e aparece na frente daquele que parece ser um youma bem fraco.

Porém ele guardava consigo uma surpresa para ela.

Ele não fica surpreso ao vê-la ali.

Ele não tem medo dela.

Ele sequer demonstra apreensão.

Ela estranha, mas não se intimida também.

Ela é mais forte que ele.

Meio youma, meio humana.

Ela ataca... E o machuca feio.

Ele sorri.

E com uma só tacada quase arranca o braço dela fora.

"_Mas o que é isso?",_ ela pensa.

"_Impossível"._

Ela se afasta tentando tomar fôlego e numa outra investida percebe que há algo de errado com aquele youma, ele não é normal!

Seus olhos prateados começam a ponderar se o que ela vê na sua frente realmente é um youma comum.

Eles continuam lutando.

Quando ela menos espera, ele investe um ataque muito poderoso que simplesmente lança o braço e a espada dela longe.

Ela não grita, mas geme muito.

Sem entender como pode ele ser tão forte.

Então num ultimo sorriso, ele se aproxima dela... Com um sorriso peculiar no rosto...

Na sua mão, ele carregava o coração daquele bebê que ele acabara de matar.

Então ela entende.

E uma lágrima corre pelo seu rosto.

Ela percebe que não há mais nada a fazer ali, que ela sozinha não dará conta.

Então sorri.

Simplesmente sorri.

Porque talvez dali há alguns minutos ela estará livre!

Mas não sem luta.

Ela se levanta, corre o mais rápido que pode e pega a espada com a outra mão.

Sorte de ela ser ambidestra!

Ela se levanta. Nunca sua espada pesou tanto...

Apoiada na espada, ela se põe de pé.

Junta toda a sua força e investe o seu melhor golpe contra aquele ser que lhe trouxe tantas surpresas.

Sua espada o atravessa na altura do coração.

"_Eu posso até morrer... Mas você vai junto seu desgraçado!!"_

E com um sorriso no rosto, ela sente a mão dele no seu peito... Rasgando seu corpo.

Ele cai no chão morto...

Ela ajoelha no chão.

Olha pra lua.

E lhe oferece sua espada!

E como um cristal translúcido uma última lágrima corre pelo seu rosto como se quisesse selar...

Relembrar a ela seu pedaço humano...

Aquela parte que ela sequer lembrava mais que tinha.

Com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto ela cai de lado.

Sentindo algo que ela pensava não ter mais, faltar... O coração...

"_À Lua... E seu toque prata que varre a cidade... Dedico toda a minha vida... Espada... E coração..."._

A espada continua lá... Fincada onde um dia uma claymore achou seu túmulo, sob a luz prateada da Lua e as lágrimas de uma humana que já havia esquecido do que ela realmente foi um dia.

_O fechar de seus olhos níveos terminara em uma lágrima  
Que deitara para sempre num suave sorriso  
Última melodia de sua eterna esperança...  
"Dormindo nas profundezas de um sonho irreal  
Quero sentir o brilho cintilante, brilho branco da Lua"_

**FIM**


End file.
